


Keep Holding On

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I had a dream, I tried for angst, Oops, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This wasn't what I wanted it to be, it didn't work well, sadness is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Before the final battle the demigods get together in the lobby of a hotel.And no this does not end in sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is not what I wanted this to turn out like. Have you ever written fanfiction while listening to music or trying to fall asleep? Well this is how this piece of shit was born. I'm sorry... it was supposed to be better but at this point I really don't care about the qulity of some of the shit I post as long as I don't have this giant list of prompts hanging over my head.

Percy groaned as his back hit the wall a little too harshly while sitting down. It had been a long night, and everyone deserved some rest. Unfortunately, rest was fitful and no one was really sleeping. Especially now that they could be attacked at any time.

He’d sleep if he could, but honestly? He was too worried about what he’d see in his dreams to actually be able to close his eyes. So instead he settled for checking up on everyone else. He heaved himself up out of his sitting position and began his rounds.

Most of the demigods had gathered in the lobby, draping themselves over the chairs and each other, staring at the firs that someone had built in the middle of the room lazily. Most of the Apollo cabin was sitting around the fire, lazily strumming instruments, while gazing forlornly into the blaze. The rest of the demigods were an even mix of all the other cabins.

Everyone was somber. There were no smiles or laughter not even from the Hermes cabin. Everyone was silent. Too many had died in the last battle, and many were beginning to lose hope. And could he really blame them? They were all far too young to be fighting a war of this magnitude and to be facing such loss. It wasn’t right. But did the gods care for their foot soldiers? No.

He quietly walked towards them. Making an effort not to disturb them, but also not to frighten them by suddenly appearing. They all needed every second of rest that they could get. He carefully sat down next to one of the Apollo campers and remained silent. They sat like that for a bit, as more and more restless demigods and Party Ponies began to trickle in. Even the huntresses had decided to grace everyone with their presence.

Soon the lobby was filled with to the brim with dozing demigods. Percy quietly leaned towards an Apollo camper and asked if he could borrow his guitar. Thinking nothing of it, the camper handed it over without a fuss. Percy held it gingerly in his hands as he familiarized himself with the instrument.

It had been a while, but his mother had taught him how to play the guitar, and he still remembered how to play. He used to play during the school year, using it as a stress relief. He found playing made him relax. It had originally been for therapy for his ADHD. And in a way it worked. It didn’t dull his senses, but it was like fighting in a way. All thought and action was focused on everything and only one thing all at the same time.

He loved to play, and occasionally when he was feeling like it, he would sing too. He strummed a few chords on the guitar and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him. It didn’t feel like it though. There was no anxiety or expectations. Merely people that are interested in what he’s doing considering the only sound in the room before that had been the gentle crackling off the fire.

Soon he was strumming the beginning chords to a song and he was preparing to sing. He felt that it was very appropriate considering their current situation. Maybe he could lull the rest of the demigods to sleep, if his voice wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

 _You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in_

He began to sing, letting the lyrics wash over him. He saw a couple people close their eyes as he sang the opening verses. Some people showed recognition at the song, while others just listened attentively. Some campers looked confused as to what was happening after being roused by the sound of the guitar.

 _[Keep holding on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Pq6OIeMj4) _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

The other Apollo campers who were gifted with music began to harmonize with him and sing background sound, almost like an a capella accompaniment. He sang each word with feeling, compelling the others to take it to heart. He knew that it was hard, heck, he was the one with the hardest job.

But he wanted the others to know that it wasn’t all on their shoulders. He’d help them bear the burden of war. They weren’t alone even if it seems like the gods weren’t helping them. They weren’t alone. He just wishes that he could believe his own words.

 _There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

He willed them to understand that there would be a tomorrow and that they would make it to see another sunrise. Things would not end here, they’d be triumphant. They’d win. They couldn’t afford to do anything else.

 _So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late_  
_This could all disappear_

 _Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

They’d be okay. He needed to reassure them of that fact. On some of the words his voice cracked, but the comforting feeling of the other campers helped him continue on instead of stopping mid song. He could already see some of the others beginning to actually sit up and get into the song.

 _Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

The Apollo campers carefully echoing his words with the same amount of feeling. Some of the other campers had begun to sing as well, adding their own voices into the chorus. Together as a united front. Even the huntresses were singing. They were getting together to accomplish something that wasn’t battle and bloodshed. It was an amazing feeling and one in such contrast with the past few days.

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change_  
_Nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He sang, trying to convince them that there was still hope. That maybe the prophecy could actually happen in their favor. He sang with his heart and soul, trying to put in all of his emotions and just get rid of the stress. The campers looked somber as they swayed next to him and sang. Their eyes were blurry, and vacant as they got lost in memories while singing.

He knew that they were remembering all those that had already been lost in this war. He was too. He couldn’t help but think about how they needed to win. Otherwise all those sacrifices that they made would be in vain. They needed to honor the dead. He couldn’t let their sacrifices be in vain.

He made eye contact with Annabeth for a brief moment and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to block out his own memories of all of those that had died.

 _La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

 _Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

By now everyone was singing and swaying along to the beat. Their voices were strong, and where one wavered, another covered for them and vice versa. They were relying on each other and supported each other. It was beautiful.

He was no longer quietly strumming the guitar, he was full out playing and singing his heart out. He poured all of his stress and anger into the lyrics, just getting everything all off his chest.

His fear. His helplessness.

Everything he had left went into the lyrics that he was singing. He couldn’t afford to show such negative emotions in front of the others under normal circumstances because he was the figurehead. He was the child of the prophecy that would win or lose the war. At the end of the day he decided who won and who lost.

But people forgot that he was just a 15 (soon to be 16) year old boy. He had no idea what he was doing and if he’d make the right choice. He had no idea what was happening and he had to shoulder all the responsibility. He didn’t know what to do, but neither did anyone else.

So he had to make all of the decisions because no one else could either. He was the leader and everyone looking at him as if he held all the answers was slowly beginning to kill him. He just didn’t know what to do. All he could do was keep holding on and praying that they would be able to make it through without losing anyone else.

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_Just stay strong_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

There were tears streaming down his face by the time that he had finished singing the last line. Looking around at the other teens, he could see some of them were crying too. Whether it be from the song or just the stress he didn’t know.

He didn’t even bother to wipe away the tears as he carefully placed the guitar on the ground beside him. He wrapped an arm around his knees and lay his head on them. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and he felt more and more tears begin to slide down his face. It isn’t fair.

Why does it have to be them Where are the gods? Why were they making _children_ fight their war?

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he looked up from where he had his face buried in his knees to see that it was Will Solace. The older camper was staring at him sadly as he offered silent support. He smiled weakly up at him and leaned into the embrace. Soon everyone was linking arms and wrapping each other in an embrace in a circle around the fire.

Hope survives best at the hearth indeed.

“You’re not alone either Perce” he heard one of the Stoll brothers say quietly as they were all wrapped in a warm and comforting embrace. “We’re all here with you too. You don’t need to carry this burden by yourself.” The other Stoll finished.

“We’ll make it through this.” Thalia said from across the room. He looked at everyone and smiled at them. It wasn’t his usual lopsided grin, but it was better than before.

“Thank you” he whispered to everyone. They gave him their own sad smiles.

They all returned to watching the fire, silently thinking about the next day, and what the battle would bring. They sat in silence until the fire died down and the sun set once more. Tomorrow was Percy’s birthday. Tomorrow was the day where everything would be decided.

Where one side would triumph over the other.

They hoped that it would be their side. And that there would still be some of them left to enjoy that victory.


End file.
